User talk:Senshi-chan
Welcome Welcome!! Hi, welcome to One Piece: Ship of fools Wiki, one of the fan fiction wikis based on the epic manga series, ONE PIECE. Thanks for your edit to the User:Senshi-chan page. Also checkout the [[w:c:onepiece|'One Piece Wiki']]...our home wiki about the series. If you're not sure what to do, please visit the Ship of Fools Wiki Rules for further information for your own convenience. If you still have questions regarding this wiki, Please leave a message on the talkpages of the one who manages this wiki, MARINES!!! such as Fleet Admiral [[User:1NF3RNO|''' 1NF3RNO']] '''Hey! I'm the KING HERE!!! GIVE ME COOKIES!!!!!' Oh hey? I can help you around here! Admiral [[User:Galcion|''' Galcion']] Table Flip ATTACK!!! Admiral [[User:Generalzer0|' Generalzer0']] Yo! I'm Zoro's sister!! Admiral [[User:Roronoa Senshi|'Roronoa Senshi']] Be sure to leave a signature in their talk pages after you finish so they know who dared to disturb their slumber!!! '''Enjoy yourself here! with a DON!' Also check out the Marine Headquarters page! We have Marines who help manage this wiki filled with pirates! euh sorry but.... I hate to break this to you but editing someone else's pages without permission is not okay so unless you've got permission you shouldn't do this,okay? Firefist553 Oh.......sorrry............Firefist553 TAG Firefist553 Just, wanted to say. That picture is really cool. Not as cool as me though, but still pretty cool. Matarrok 20:30, January 23, 2012 (UTC) Euh....can i know what it says on the message that Senshi sent to my crew? Firefist553 Did our collab happ'n after your collab with Lixis? Firefist553 Hi Sorry to bug you i was wondering if it would be ok if i umm. Well There's a idea i have rare i know but umm. Is it ok if i add your name to a story that im gonna right? If not that's ok. Anyways umm talk to you umm later Sorry Senshi Caring16:) 01:39, January 24, 2012 (UTC) Taichibukai Sup! Senshi, would Roronoa Senshi like to work under lixis in the taichibukai as a vice warlord? Tag Tag --"Welcome, To The Realm Of Death. Enjoy Your Night, It Will Be Forever...." 15:11, February 21, 2012 (UTC) Lix here Tag again. And Could the battle be post time skip? Tag yet again Senshi-cousin chan!!!! Senshi, I was wondering would you like to have Mikayla meet you in a collb? Of course it doesn't have to be right this second or if you don't even want to I can understand! KAZE ''' talk 14:41, February 27, 2012 (UTC) '''Mikayla: I can take down those things you call brothers myself and save you for last little girl fufuf ok sounds fine to me it could thier first time meeting since you have no cule about her :P it can be their first time meeting senshi :P 'KAZE ' talk 17:24, February 27, 2012 (UTC) Senshi-chan, I thought of a name for the collb. do you like the name "Roronoa Family Reunion: The Black Sheep and The Shapeshifter". 'KAZE ' talk 01:44, March 1, 2012 (UTC) Senshi-chan! I can start it today, but a little later because I have some testing to do today and then I could start it. 'KAZE ' talk 15:54, March 14, 2012 (UTC) That would work out prefectly Senshi-chan! 'KAZE ' talk 16:03, March 14, 2012 (UTC) Kara Mell and Roronoa Senshi Oi. Would Senshi like to meet my new character Kara Mell? I really think it would be cool if they met, and Senshi, how much do you weigh again? XD Senshi, ferno backed out of the collab so it doesnt make much sense now, but ok we can finish it. so tag TAG The Sexy Mechanic's First Fight? Kara Mell and Roronoa Senshi!!! Rorono-sure Sure thing dude. Jakiro would love to see how his cousins are doing. Putridas 14:58, March 9, 2012 (UTC) Sorry, I have to work. I got this weekend off, I'll be home but like an hour later than usual, actually...*Sigh* This is gonna be hard. UndeadHero 12:53, March 14, 2012 (UTC) heres the link http://unwritten.wikia.com/wiki/Knightmare Highestbounty123 13:10, March 15, 2012 (UTC) http://shipoffools.wikia.com/wiki/Another_Family_Member%3F_Jakiro_and_Senshi%27s_First_Meeting. here's the link dude Putridas 15:05, March 17, 2012 (UTC) Tag tag. Possible new Avatar suggestions :) # ? Not dirty or pervy and rather pretty. :) # ? Sweet innocent, could be portrayed as Senshi and Silver at a young age if they had ever met. :) '1NF3RNO ' talk 20:27, April 16, 2012 (UTC) A Theoretically logical idea. I figured something groovy to make our current collab rather interesting . . . you know we both made our Yonkou fight decisions as Mikayla and Reiniku. I figured we could possibly bring them into our current collab as our fights . . . why not a climatic fight on your mother's island? Could possibly have her fight along side you and Rei against Mikayla as Silver faces Reiniku alone. '1NF3RNO ' talk 21:40, April 18, 2012 (UTC) The soul plain ok. to reiterate, using a dream state of somekind combined with kenbushoku haki would allow the user to perceive the life energy of all living things (and probably no longer living things to an extent) as a tangible environment. after that, everythign fits together quite simply: Hellhounds: creatures/entities/whichever capable of tapping into the Soul plain as a natural ability of their species. Shinigami : Entities that normally lack a tangible form, but nevertheless possess a "life" signature that is part of the soul plain. in the case of Valkaryie's sword, it manifests as a mental projection (same principle as Zoro's asura) imbued in the blade. and so on. I managed to come up with explanations for just about everything (including something I'd planned but put on hold for this reason). So.. any questions? 13th madman 21:07, April 20, 2012 (UTC) SENSHI! COME BACK! WAHH! UndeadHero 07:59, June 9, 2012 (UTC) When you bake a potato. You get Jacket Potato. Yo! Random headline was random >.> Anyway!! FUS.....RO-TAG!!! (insert that music that plays after it) ;) '1NF3RNO ' talk 18:31, July 2, 2012 (UTC) BACK! COME BACK! COME BACK! COME BACK! UndeadHero 20:09, July 4, 2012 (UTC) COME BACK! COME BACK! COME BACK! COME BACK! COME BACK! COME BACK! COME BACK! COME BACK! COME BACK! COME BACK! COME BACK! COME BACK! COME BACK! COME BACK! COME BACK! COME BACK! COME BACK! COME BACK! COME BACK! COME BACK! COME BACK! COME BACK! COME BACK! UndeadHero 20:11, July 4, 2012 (UTC) COME BACK! UndeadHero 01:23, July 5, 2012 (UTC) Why you leave T~T UndeadHero 15:19, July 6, 2012 (UTC) A New Year of Life. Happy Birthday Senshi, Enjoy your 17th dudette and hopefully you'll be back with us soon. '1NF3RNO ' talk 10:39, September 22, 2012 (UTC) Congrats! you were entered for best DF in the third Warlord election. Things got kinda complicated, due to draws and doubled up wins, but Me and Ferno and Kai agree that you get the win for Best Df. So pick a persona next time your around.13th madman (talk) 00:06, October 4, 2012 (UTC) NOTICE This is a notice to any and all users i've collaborated with recently or in the past. I've begun making changes to my crew, The Jolly Pirates. These changes will probably leave an important impact in our story. And so i'd like to know if it should be deleted and rewritten from the beginning, or if it should be kept up and edited to fit my changes. These changes will include the reduction of several Jolly Pirates, and may involve the change in some characters' personality or powers. I'm fine with either choice, and am happy to accept either answer. My only question is this; do we delete the collab and try again? Or do we work out what needs changing and edit the story? I look forward to your reply. Wyvern 0m3g4 (talk) 10:53, December 20, 2012 (UTC) LET'S START A RIOT!! http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XncuY4wLaA8 Ummm Hi Sorry to bug you just after you left chat, Umm i was wonder if ummm maybe if it's ok to umm if i could have umm Rei go with Laura when umm she is umm taken for a story, umm if you umm have any questions as to why no one sensed a stranger on the shifter tide i can explain them, umm sorry i umm yea sorry talk to you umm laterCaring16:) (talk) 18:37, January 22, 2013 (UTC) Devil Spawn/Jolly Collab Alright, deleted everything after my first edit, and re-added new material. The premise is generally the same though. That means you're tagged once more, amiga. Wyvern 0m3g4 (talk) 15:09, January 23, 2013 (UTC) Tag. Wyvern 0m3g4 (talk) 16:43, January 23, 2013 (UTC) Ok, I'm done! It's your time to hit the bullseye! FoolishMortalFOOL (talk) 17:13, January 23, 2013 (UTC) Tag again. Wyvern 0m3g4 (talk) 18:24, January 23, 2013 (UTC) Tag. Wyvern 0m3g4 (talk) 18:24, January 25, 2013 (UTC) The song!! http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YOgpeumAljs Silver Do I know you?, The Island of Swordsmen and It Ends Tonight!, after Romance Dawns. These are the only three I fully participated in and permitted. The one with Jethro I was angry about and because of my good nature I just decided to permit it and help out. I know for a fact I did not permit nor was I asked if Silver could be used in the rest. and I'm kind of angry he was. Anyway, the best option would be to remove his parts from all of these collabs and either do them over again (would probably be fun and turn out better.) Or just remove them without trying again. I'm gutted that alot of work is going to be needed to be done. But I will talk to you more about things when we're both available. See ya round. '1NF3RNO ' talk 14:51, February 19, 2013 (UTC) . . . The answer to your question on chat is "Green Destiny". I believe it is perfect. Your opinion however is your own as always. '1NF3RNO ' talk 02:28, February 22, 2013 (UTC) You left,